El ángel de Desél: La historia de Taruto y Pudding
by Sony Inu Warrior
Summary: Un ángel que trata de unir a Taruto y a Pudding, no descansará hasta que sus objetivos se completen.


Hola, este es mi primer Fic de TMM, así que no se quejen con el título, espero que les guste

**Disclaimer:** TMM no me pertenece, si fuera así, las cosas que haría con Kisshu *¬*

Kisshu: ¿Qué, que? O_oU

Yo: Es bromita :3

Kisshu: Más te vale ¬ ¬

Me llamo Taruto, o como me llama esa mew amarilla "Taru-Taru", tengo 12 años, soy un cyniclon que vino a la tierra hace dos años por unos asuntitos, pero al final como fracasamos nos teníamos que ir, pero gracias a la terquedad de uno de mis hermanos y si, hablo de ti Kisshu, nos quedamos aquí en esa casita donde pasamos siempre, no vivo mal, ya no hacemos desastres y como parecemos humanos vivimos normal, pero ese tal Shirogane nos obligo a trabajar en el tonto café ese, y ya falta poco para que empiecen las clases y no se como Pai nos metió a los tres al estúpido colegio… pero ya que, al menos trataré de sonreír, aun asi todos sabemos que no será como dije.

- Que día –dijo un chico peli- verde tirándose a su cama.- Ese tonto de Shirogane nos hizo trabajar bastante.

- Y dime ¿Cómo trabajaste tú?, si lo único que hacías era perseguir a esa mew rosada –dice otro chico de cabello castaño, se notaba que era menor que el otro.

- Dejen de pelear, mañana empiezan las clases y tenemos que levantarnos temprano –Dijo un joven peli-morado, mayor que los otros dos.

- Pai ¿Por qué rayos nos metiste en la tonta escuela esa? –pregunta el menor.

- No les diré –dijo Pai fríamente y se fue a su habitación dejando a esos dos en la habitación del peli-verde, en un silencio incomodo se presento hasta que el peli-verde lo rompió hablando.

- Ya Taruto vete a tu cuarto –Dijo el peli-verde levantándose de su cama y empieza a empujar al menor hacia la puerta.

- Kisshu…-Antes de que Taruto pudiera terminar la frase Kisshu ya lo había sacado del cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe.-… ¿me podrías emprestar un lápiz? –termino en susurro la frase, luego decidió irse a su cuarto para dormir y despertar el día de mañana para sufrir en el colegio.

Al día siguiente los hermanos se despertaron tarde, se cambiaron, agarraron sus mochilas, tomaron un rápido desayuno y se fueron corriendo, para suerte llegaron a tiempo al colegio, ya cada uno ingresando a su respectivo salón se calmaron, pero Taruto fue sorprendido por cierta voz familiar.

- ¡TARU-TARU!-Grita una niña de cabello rubio que rápidamente abraza al chico de la pura emoción.- Taru-Taru, me alegro que estés aquí, mira justo nos tocó el mismo salón de clases, que emoción, estoy tan, pero tan feliz.

- Pudding… –Dijo Taruto sin poder respirar bien por el abrazo de la niña, rápidamente la rubia lo soltó dejándolo respirar.- _Genial, lo que me faltaba, estar en el mismo salón de la mona esta_. –pensó lamentándose.

- Ya se, hay que sentarnos juntos –Dijo Pudding alegre arrastrando a Taru-Taru hacia su asiento, las mesas eran individuales, pero la rubia quería que el chico se sentara a su lado.

- Puddin yo… –Taruto intentaba hablar pero la rubia lo hizo sentarse en la mesa de al lado.

- Ahora si, ¿Qué me quieres decir? –Dijo Pudding con su típica sonrisa.

- Bueno, lo primero que iba a decir es "Hola" –Dijo Taruto un poco mas tranquilo pero un poco enojado ya que no le había dejado hablar, la chica rio un poquito, se había dado cuenta que ni siquiera pudo darle la oportunidad de saludar.

- Lo siento Taru-Taru –Dijo la niña un poco avergonzada, luego empezaron a hablar un poco hasta que el oír el sonido de la puerta haciendo que ambos alzaran la vista y ver a una niña que llevaba el uniforme escolar, cabello extrañamente blanco largo hasta la cintura y una gorra que parecía la cabeza de un lobo gris [N/A: El gorro es estilo Toeto de Vocaloid], tenía ojos azules y llevaba su mochila en la mano, la niña se sentó al lado de Puddin.

- Hola –le dijo la rubia alegremente a la nueva, la peliblanca la miró, se sonrojo de vergüenza y volteo la mirada al suelo.

- Ho-hola-Dice la peliblanca tímidamente.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le pregunta Pudding.

- Toeto Higurashi –Vuelve a decir tímidamente.

- Hola Toeto, me llamo Pudding Fong y el es Taru-Taru –Dice la rubia señalando al chico.

- ¿Taru-Taru? –Dice la peliblanca un poco confundida.

- En realidad mi nombre es Taruto, ella solo me llama así –Dice el castaño provocando una pequeña risa tímida de Toeto.

- Ok Taruto y Pudding, un gusto de conocerlos –Dice la peliblanca con una tierna sonrisa.

En un rato, ya llegando el profesor se dieron las clases, pasando las horas toco la hora del almuerzo y todos se fueron al comedor.

-Ven Taru-Taru vamos a comer –Dijo la rubia arrastrando al chico de la mano.- Tu también Toeto –La peliblanca hizo caso a las palabras de Pudding y los tres se fueron al comedor.

Ya llegando allí Pudding dejo al chico al lado suyo y Toeto se sentó al lado de Taruto.

- ¿Adivinen que traje? –Dijo Puddin sonriendo.

- Sabes que soy malo adivinando –Dice Taruto un poco desanimado, Pudding puso una carita de cachorro a Taruto, el lo que hizo fue obedecer a la mirada de la rubia.- Ya que… un pedazo de pastel

- Ding, ding, ding, tenemos un ganador –Dice Pudding alegre levantando la mano de Taruto, Toeto suelta una pequeña risita al ver la escena.

- Ya Pudding, suelta mi mano –Dice Taruto sonrojándose al sentir la mano de la rubia.

- En serio Pudding, mejor comemos antes de que suene la campana –Dice Toeto tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia, en eso empieza a comer su pedazo de pastel.

- ¿Y tu que trajiste Taruto-san? –Pregunta Toeto sacando un emparedado de maní y una botella de agua.

- Bueno… -El chico se puso un poco triste al ver que solo trajo una manzana.-… traje esto

- Taru-Taru tiene que comer –Dice la rubia y con su cucharita parte el pedazo de pastel a la mitad y se la da, Taruto mira como Pudding le daba un poco de su pastel haciendo que se sonroje denuevo y Toeto al ver la escena volvió a soltar una risita.

Ya terminando de comer Toeto saco una bolsa de dulces y se las repartió a sus amigos.

- Gracias Toeto-chan –Dice animada la rubia comiendo los dulces.

- Estos son mis favoritos –Dice Taruto comiendo su parte.

- Tengan –Toeto les da la bolsa.- Yo no quiero comer dulces ahora, así que se los dejo

- Rico –Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo y se empiezan a comer los dulces rápido.

- Oigan mas despacio, se pueden atragantar… –Dice la peliblanca sermoneándolos y sus compañeros empiezan a comer más despacio.-… y no coman todo por que se pueden enfermar –vuelve a sermonearlos haciendo que dejen algunos dulces en la bolsa.- asi esta mejor –Sonríe, se le da una idea ya que cada vez que Pudding le daba un dulce a Taruto o se tocaban las manos él se sonrojaban- Saben…- Interrumpe haciendo que le presten atención.- Iré a dar un vuelta –se levanta de su asiento y se retira.

-Me agrada Toeto –Dice Pudding alegre, luego voltea la mirada hacia Taruto haciendo que este se sonroje más.- ¿Taru-Taru estar enfermo?, Taru-Taru estar rojo como tomate.

- Etto… Pu-Pudding –Dice Taruto nervioso tratando de tener fuerza para decírselo a Pudding.- Ha-hay algo que siempre te quise decir –se pone mas nervioso y en eso es interrumpida por la niña.

- Taru-Taru, si quieres que te enseñe a caminar en una pelota, por mi no hay problema –Dice la rubia haciendo que el chico se quede congelado.

Ya pasando la hora del almuerzo regresaron a sus clases hasta la hora de salida.

-Voy al café –Dice Pudding recogiendo sus cosas.- Vamos Taru-Taru –Agarra la mano de su compañero provocándole otro sonrojo.

- Pudding –Antes que la rubia salga con su compañero, escucha la voz de Toeto llamándola.- ¿A que café?

- Al Café Mew, trabajo hay con Taru-Taru –Dice la rubia explicándole a Toeto.- Si quieres ven –La peliblanca obedece a la chica y los tres se van al café.

Ya en el lugar Pudding y Taruto se van a cambiar y salen con sus uniformes, a Toeto se le hace un poco gracioso como le quedaba el uniforme a Taruto soltando una risita.

-Ve a sentarte, te atenderé en un rato –Dice Pudding volviendo a arrastrar a su compañero a la cocina por algunas de las ordenes.

- Ya que –Dice Toeto con una sonrisita y se sienta en una mesa, al rato recién ve a una chica que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que ella que tenía el mismo traje que Pudding pero color azul, no hacía nada, solo tomaba el té.- Disculpe –Dice tomando la atención de la chica.

- ¿Si? –Dice la chica sin mucha preocupación.

- ¿No debería estar trabajando? –Pregunta Toeto viendo como tomaba el té.

- Lo estoy haciendo –Vuelve a decir la chica despreocupada.- es mi trabajo verificar la calidad del té para nuestros clientes como usted.

- Etto… -Dice la peliblanca tratando de agregar mas palabras hasta que una chica pelirroja de igual vestido pero color rojo la interrumpe.

- No lo intentes, así ella dice trabajar –Dice la pelirroja un poco decepcionada, luego mira a la peliblanca sacando su libreta.- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

- ¿Eh?, si –Dice un poco nerviosa Toeto revisando el menú.- Un helado doble de chocolate y vainilla.

- En seguida –Dice la pelirroja terminando de anotar en la libreta, luego se retira, en un rato Toeto mira como Pudding entrega los pedidos caminando sobre una pelota de playa.

- Aquí están sus ordenes –Dice Pudding entregando las ordenes como si fueran malabares, en un rato le entrega el helado a Toeto.- Aquí esta tu orden Toeto –después de decir eso se retira dejando a Toeto comiendo su helado.

Mas tarde cuando Toeto termina de comer su helado aparece Pudding.

- ¿Te gustó Toeto? –Dice la rubia alegre.

- Estaba delicioso –Dice Toeto con una sonrisa.

- Que bien, oye me olvide presentarte

- No es necesario, solo dime quienes son, tengo buena memoria

- Ok, la que esta al frente tuyo es Mint –Dice Pudding señalando a la chica de vestido azul.

- Si ya la conocí –Dice Toeto un tanto nerviosa.

- Un placer conocerla –Dice Mint sin importancia alguna.

- Ella es Ichigo, Zakuro y Lettuce –señala a cada una de sus compañeras al pronunciar sus nombres.

- A Ichigo creo que ya la conocí.

- Y ellos dos son Kisshu y Pai –Pudding señala a los mencionados.- Son hermanos de Taru-Taru

- A bueno –Dice Toeto, levanta la mirada y se fija en la hora.- me tengo que ir –se levanta de su asiento, le paga a Puddin y se va a la puerta.

- Oye Toeto –Dice Pudding deteniéndola.- ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo que irme a mi casa, mi papá debe estar preocupado –En eso la peliblanca sale del café y Pudding vuelve a hacer lo que hacia, ya pasando la horas llega el momento de cerrar y cuando ya todos se iban a retirar aparece Shirogane con malas noticias.

- Chicos –Todos observan a Shirogane.- Hay problemas –Todos se sorprenden al oír eso.

- ¿Qué cosa paso? –Dice Ichigo preocupada y confundida al mismo tiempo.

- Hay monstruos en cuatro zonas de la ciudad, parecen ser Chimeras Animas –Al decir esto Shirogane todos se quedan observando a los cyniclones.

- Nosotros no hicimos nada –Dicen los tres chicos al uni-sonido un poco asustados al ver que todos los miran así.

- ¿Y como sabemos si dicen la verdad? –Dice Ichigo mirando enojada a los posibles culpables.

- Porque estuvimos trabajando aquí todo el día –Dice Kisshu defendiéndose.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, todos se quedaron analizando las palabras de Kisshu hasta que se fijaron que los habían culpado sin razón aparente.

-Bien, por que todos están parados vallan por esas criaturas, son cuatro asi que irán en grupos de dos, Pudding y Taruto ustedes irán al parque, Ichigo y Kisshu al lago. Pai y Lettuce al bosque y Zakuro y Mint al muelle.

- Sí –Dicen los recién mencionados.

- Bien chicas a transformarnos

- MEW MEW ICHIGO METAMORPHOSIS

- MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHOSIS

- MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS

- MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS

- MEW MEW ICHIGO METAMORPHOSIS

Mientras que a los cyniclones se les hicieron visibles denuevo las orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos que antes. Asi todos se fueron como Shirogane había ordenado, Pudding y Taruto corrían todo lo que podían hasta llegar al parque, se encontraba deshabitado.

-¿No hay nada aquí?- Pregunta Pudding confundida, ambos se pusieron atentos ante cualquier posible ataque hasta que escucharon una voz que venía sobre los árboles, estaba… ¿cantando? - Taru-Taru ¿Oyes eso? –pregunta mirando a la persona que estaba allí, Taruto volteó y vio a la chica, parecía tener 20 o 21 años, tenía cabello negro lacio con varios mechones tapando su ojo izquierdo, tenía un vestido blanco largo [N/A: Parece vestido de novia], ojos grises y mirada seria.

- No solo lo oigo, lo veo –Responde Taruto.

- Wonder of wonders, without life, a collection of words and symbols, Granted form and color, by a heart wound with azure and crimson… –Cantaba la chica con una tristeza profuda.

- ¡Oye! –Le grita Puddin a la chica.- ¿Qué haces ahí? -La chica escucha las palabras de la rubia y deja de cantar, luego le sonríe maternalmente a la pequeña, pero aun sentía esa tristeza.

- Hola Puddin, hola Taruto, tiempo que no los veía –Dice la chica preocupando a los chicos ¿cómo sabia sus nombres si jamás la habían visto?- Se preguntaran como se sus nombres ¿verdad? –Hasta era adivina.- Bueno tal vez se los diga luego… a que descortés soy no les dije mi nombre, mi nombre Desél, ahora… -le aparecen dos enormes alas de ángel haciendo que los chicos se sorprendieran y da un pequeño salto del árbol cayendo de pies.-… quiero un poco de diversión.

. Bien si quieres pelear, pelea –Dice Taruto desafiante.

-Mi querido niño, yo no voy a pelear contra ustedes, quiero jugar al escondite, pero como no quiero ensuciar vestido, mi amiguito jugara por mi.

- ¿Amiguito? –Preguntan Taruto y Puddin al uni-sonido confundidos, en eso la peli-negra sonríe maliciosamente y chasque los dedos haciendo que la tierra tiemble y a su lado aparece un topo gigante.

- Que empiece el juego –La peli-negra vuelve a chasquear los dedos y se abre una grieta gigante haciendo que la tierra se trague a Taruto y Pudding, la grieta se cierra rápidamente.- Yo me voy –se acerca al topo.- cuídalos bien amiguito –acaricia al topo y desaparece, el topo cava para llegar a los chicos.

Continuará…

Y así termina el primer capítulo, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte :3

Kisshu: ¿Y cuando tendré mi pelea?

Yo: Tú y tu hermano tendrán su historia separada, ¿acaso no leíste el título? ¬ ¬

Kisshu: No ewe

Yo: Hombres u_ú


End file.
